


You Lost the Game

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Game [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to do something nice for his over worked Daddy Sirius, so he decides to play his Daddy and Uncle Remus' favorite game with him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost the Game

Little Harry Potter sat quietly in his bedroom with his stuffed deer, playing on his bed.

“We have to be quiet Prongs. Daddy Sirius is asleeping,” Harry told the toy quietly. “He had a hard day at work, so he took his sleepy medicine. I know! We should do something special for Daddy! But what can we do?”

Harry grabbed his deer and stuffed it under his little arm and made his way out of his room and down the hall into the living room. “Hmm. We could clean the house, but then that might make a lot of noise. I know! We could make dinner for Daddy Sirius!” Harry exclaimed and ran into the kitchen, only to face another problem. “I can’t reach the stove, Prongs!” Harry told his deer sadly. He continued looking around the home to try and find something, anything, that he could do for his Daddy to make him feel better.

Harry’s eyes fell on the pictures on the mantle. The first one was of his first Mommy and Daddy. They died when Harry was just a baby, killed by a mean man. The second one was of Harry and his Daddy Sirius, just a few months after Harry came to live with him. It was the third picture that gave Harry the best idea in the whole world! Daddy Sirius was laughing and smiling with Uncle Remus in that picture and they looked so happy.

Uncle Remus had left a few months ago to get milk, but never came back. Ever since then Harry would sometimes hear Daddy Sirius crying in his room at night, and his Daddy had to work all the time now because they didn’t have any money. Looking at the happy picture though sparked a memory in Harry’s brain. He remembered this time he had snuck into his Daddy’s room to try and find his birthday presents. When he was searching in the closet, he heard Daddy Sirius and Uncle Remus coming down the hall. Not wanting to get caught he quickly closed the doors and hid.

Little Harry watched as his Daddy and Uncle played a very weird game, but they looked so happy! Since Daddy hadn’t played his favorite game in such a long time, Harry knew that if he played it with his Daddy that the man would be so happy again! It was the perfect idea!

Not wasting anytime, Harry quickly ran down the hall way, his stuffed deer almost falling in his haste. Harry quietly opened his Daddy’s door and saw he was still sleeping. This was even better. It would be a surprise! With a big grin Harry tip toed across the bedroom floor, careful to avoid the squeaky floorboard. He then carefully climbed up on the large bed, slipping off a little bit before finally he made it.

Daddy Sirius was lying in the center of the bed curled up on his side, covered in the soft blanket. He didn’t even stir as Harry climbed on. The boy gently set Prongs near the pillows so he could watch them play together.

“Ok, Prongs,” Harry whispered. “First we gotta get Daddy to lay right.”

Harry crawled to his Daddy’s side and gently tried to push the man over, but he was to big! Harry had to push even harder until finally Daddy Sirius flopped over, nodding his head bit as he got comfortable.

“Ok. Done. So now we all gotta get naked. You’re already naked, Prongs, so you can just watch,” Harry told the stuffed stag, as he quickly tore off his shirt. The boys pajama bottoms and underwear came off in one clump and he threw them to the floor. Next, Harry lightly pulled the blanket off his Daddy. Luckily his Daddy only slept in his boxers, so this next part would be easy. The boy’s tiny fingers gripped the waistband of Daddy Sirius’ shorts and gently pulled them down, careful not to hurt his wee-wee. He had a little bit of trouble when they got stuck under his Daddy’s bum, but he finally got them down and they joined Harry’s pajamas on the floor.

“Wow. That’s weird looking,” Harry murmured. He remembered it being tall and pointy when his Uncle Remus had bounced like a bunny on top of it. “How am I supposed to do that now?” Harry wondered. “Oh! I remember. I heard Uncle Remus tell Daddy he would blow him. You must have to blow it up to make it bigger, like a balloon! That makes sense,” Harry told Prongs, nodding wisely.

Harry carefully shifted the man’s legs apart and knelt between his Daddy’s spread thighs. Daddy Sirius was so hairy here! There was dark hair on his thighs and legs, but at the bottom of his wee-wee there was a lot. Harry softly ran his little fingers through the hair. It felt so weird. Soft, but prickly at the same time.

In the middle of all that short weird hair was Daddy Sirius’ wee-wee. Harry ran his fingers along that too, and giggled quietly when it twitched. He picked it up, holding it gently in his small hand. He didn’t want to hurt his Daddy. Harry studied his Daddy’s prick carefully and noticed a small hole in the tip. He knew that was where his pee came out, but maybe that was where the air went in too?

Moving unsurely, Harry bent his head down to take the tip of his Daddy’s wee-wee in his mouth. He pulled back almost immediately, licking his lips. It tasted salty and odd, but not that bad really. It was already starting to grow too! He must be on the right track. Harry put his lips back around the wee-wee and lightly blew out, but nothing happened. Harry pulled back and frowned. Maybe he had to blow harder? Harry tried again, blowing really hard this time. A loud noise came from where his Daddy’s wee-wee was inside his mouth and Harry jumped back. That was all wrong. Nothing like that happened when Daddy and Uncle Remus were playing.

Harry was worried he might have woken his Daddy, but when he looked the man was still sleeping quietly. He needed to figure this out. Daddy’s wee-wee was getting bigger so he was doing something right. Maybe it just needed to be in his mouth, without blowing on it? Harry tried again, guiding the member into his mouth. He moved his head like he saw Uncle Remus doing and it worked! It was getting much harder now. He tried to make it go all the way in like he had seen, but it hit something in the back of his mouth and Harry gagged, tears springing to his eyes. He was not doing that again!

Instead of trying to fit more in his mouth Harry just rubbed the rest with his small fist. It couldn't fit all the way around but maybe when he grew up he would be as good as Uncle Remus. Harry couldn’t swallow around the wee-wee in his mouth so he kept accidentally drooling onto his Daddy, but it made it easier for him to slide his hand and mouth so Harry wasn’t worried.

When he his Daddy stopped getting any harder, stuff began leaking out of his pee hole onto Harry’s tongue! It tasted really weird, but it didn’t  smell like pee so Harry licked at the hole to try and taste some more. His Daddy groaned in his sleep and Harry looked up worried again. His Daddy Sirius was still asleep, but Harry decided to move on to the next round of the game.

Harry sat back on his legs trying to remember what came next. “Let’s see. After the he blew him up he...oh yeah! The fingers! We need to find that clear jelly, Prongs,” Harry whispered in excitement. He climbed over his Daddy’s legs to the bedside table. When he opened the drawer lots of empty potion bottles clinked around, but there in the back was a bottle of clear stuff that he had seen that day in the closet. Harry grinned to himself and grabbed it before crawling back over to his Daddy.

This part was going to be difficult since his Daddy was still sleeping, but Harry knew the surprise would be worth his. Harry laid down on his back next to his Daddy’s hip and picked up his Daddy’s hand in his own small one. He separated on finger from the rest then poured the jelly on to it. Curious, he flicked his tongue out to taste his Daddy’s finger then flinched back. That was disgusting!

Harry guided his Daddy’s jelly covered finger down to his bum, like he had seen. It took some time but he finally found the hole with his Dad’s finger. Harry took a deep breath and braced himself, then pushed until the finger was inside of him. All his breath left is a rush. It didn’t so much hurt as feel really weird. He moved the finger in and out, getting used to the feeling until it moved with no problem. Harry then took the fingers out of his bum and poured more jelly so two were covered.

It was much harder this time to get them both to go in, and Harry whined in frustration. Finally, he used his own fingers to push his Daddy’s into his bum. Now it was burning, it kind of stung. He was determined though and gripped his Daddy’s big hand in his two small ones and pushed them in and out of his bum.

“That should be enough, Prongs,” Harry declared, and sat up, the fingers slipping from his bum and he moved to straddle his Daddy’s wee-wee. “This is the final round, Prongs. Who ever comes first will win. Come where, I’m not sure, but they just kept saying they were going to come, so I guess that's how you win.”

Daddy’s Sirius’ wee-wee hadn’t gone down any so Harry tried to make it go into his bum, but he couldn’t figure it out! Eventually he had to squat over his Daddy, instead of kneel, so he could get it to work. He placed the top of his Daddy’s wee-wee at his hole and slowly lowered himself down. It was so big! Way bigger than Daddy Sirius’ fingers. It got easier to move down when the big top was win. Harry kept going down, and down, and down. It felt like forever until he was finally sitting on his Daddy’s lap.

Harry was panting, his legs shaking. This game was a lot of work, and it kind of hurt too. But like his Daddy said when he was exercising, no pain, no gain, and Harry wanted his Daddy to be happy. He knew this game would make Daddy happy, even though he was sleeping all the way through it seemed like.

With all his strength Harry began to rise again, until he got to where the top of Daddy’s wee-wee was the only thing in him. Then lowered himself again. He pretended to be a frog and hopped like they would. It was easier the longer it went. Suddenly his Daddy moved under him, pushing himself up into Harry just as Harry was going down.

Harry looked up, but his Daddy’s eyes were still closed. Harry gasped! Daddy loved this game so much he could play it in his sleep. He knew he made the right choice! Daddy kept pushing up, his wee-wee going further and further into Harry.

Then Daddy pushed up really really hard, Harry almost flew off! Daddy Sirius groaned in his sleep then stopped moving. Harry noticed that his bum was a lot more wet. His Daddy had won the game! Harry collapsed exhausted on his Daddy’s naked chest, wrapping his arms around him sleepily. Daddy’s wee-wee was still inside him, but Harry kind of like how full it made him feel now.

He thought about leaving, taking Prongs back to his room to sleep, but he wanted to be here when his Daddy woke up so he could see his face when Harry told him he won the game. He just knew his Daddy would be so happy. So Harry fell asleep there on his Daddy, excited for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking suggestions for prompts. The Toy series is over, so none for that. But anything else.


End file.
